


Full Moon Pills Got Me Out On The Street At Night

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Abuse, M/M, May be triggering idk, Past Domestic Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Sad, bandom characters mentioned, domestic abuse, duh - Freeform, i dunno, i was going to write more but got bored, joe is the best wingman ever, poor trick, so many bandom characters mentioned, sort of, vicky is badass, warning, warning warning seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in a coffee shop. So very cliche, yeah, but whatever. Pete staggers in, exhausted by a stupidly long day of work and Joe hands him his usual without a word. The dark haired man drinks deeply and grins at his friend, re-energized. </p><p>There's a blond man with a nasty black eye sitting in the corner of the coffee shop and he's been there since nine this morning. It's four thirty now so Joe sends Pete over to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon Pills Got Me Out On The Street At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

They meet in a coffee shop. 

So very cliche, yeah, but whatever. Pete staggers in, exhausted by a stupidly long day of work and Joe hands him his usual without a word. The dark haired man drinks deeply and grins at his friend, re-energized. 

"You'll never believe what happened today!"

Joe cocks an eyebrow and settles down to listen to Pete. He probably will believe what has happened, to be honest. Pete's workplace is apparently also an ongoing soap opera (as it would seem, from the amount of scandalous stories Pete brings to the coffee shop where Joe works). 

"What happened this time?" 

"Victoria walked in on Gerard and Frank and fired both of them for 'indecent public fucking' which is kinda justified y'know but then Mikey got involved and convinced Vicky to let them keep their jobs. You should have seen the look on Mikey's face, he was so embarrassed! And then Bert found out and..." 

Pete continues to chatter but Joe tunes him out a little, not impressed with the story. He's heard worse. The curly haired man surveys the coffee shop, eyes landing on the blond man who's been sitting there with the same caramel latte since nine o'clock this morning. It's four thirty now, almost closing time. He's worrying Joe. The barista isn't exactly the most social person and so hasn't had the guts to walk up to the man, but he thinks he might soon. With a fresh and nasty-looking black eye, Joe worries about the stranger. But now he has a better idea. 

"Hey, Pete," 

Pete looks a little annoyed at being interrupted but shrugs it off and beams. 

"Yeah?" 

"This guy's been here since like nine. Can you go talk to him? See if he's okay?" 

"Sure!" 

Dark eyes finding the blond stranger, Pete smiles and whistles appreciatively under his breath. Not bad. Pity about the black eye, wonder what happened there, the poor thing- 

"For fuck's sake, man. Stop checking him out and go talk to him! Here, take this." 

Joe pushes a coffee cup at Pete and grins. 

"On the house." 

Taking the offered latte, the dark haired man strolls over to the stranger's booth and plonks himself down.

"Hey, free coffee!" 

Pete pushes the cup towards the blond man and watches him carefully for a reaction. Most people Pete approaches with intent to flirt usually get freaked out and make a quick getaway. Pete's hoping that won't be the case this time. He's rewarded with a shy smile and the stranger taking the coffee thankfully. 

"Thanks. Is it from the guy with the fro? He's been staring at me when he thinks I'm not looking." 

Pete laughs and makes a face. 

"It kinda is from him, but he's not checking you out, trust me. Joe Troh has a girlfriend and is very, very straight. Not that you're not check-out-able!" 

Yeah, he's babbling, but the blond man blushes and smiles shyly. Encouraged, Pete keeps talking. 

"Seriously! I mean it!" 

Shaking his head in denial, the stranger face palms dramatically. 

"You don't even know my name. I'm Patrick, nice to meet you." 

Pete shrugs. 

"Don't need a name. Patrick. Patrick. Nice name. Nice ring to it. You do look like a Patrick... I'm Pete, Pete Wentz!" 

Eyebrows raised, Patrick bites his lip. It's an adorable habit, Pete reckons. 

"I think I've heard of you. You were in Arma Angelus, weren't you, with Cobalt James?" 

"Yeah, I was! Ugh, I hope you don't mind me saying, but Cobalt was kind of a creep. If he's your friend that's cool, but man, bro had a temper on him. Smoked too much, too. Anyway! Where'd you get that black eye?" 

Patrick shrugs nonchalantly but Pete can detect a hint of worry in his eyes. 

"I fell." 

Not buying it but not wanting to press the cute blond guy, Pete smiles and changes the subject to the new Avengers movie, to Patrick's apparent joy. They talk for as long as they can until Joe approaches the booth and regretfully asks them to leave. Pete pouts but grins at Joe once Patrick's back is turned. Joe's the best wingman ever. 

"So, today was nice?" 

Pete asks the question a little shyly and is overjoyed to see Patrick grin in agreeance. 

"Yeah. Uh, d'ya want to meet up again? Like, tomorrow?" 

"Sure! Can I have your number?" 

A flash of panic shoots through Patrick's eyes and confuses Pete. It just builds his resolve to see this guy again, though. 

"I, uh, don't have a phone."

"Okay! Meet you here tomorrow at four, kay?" 

"I'd love that." 

Patrick smiles shyly and waves goodbye before walking away, cheeks aflush. Pete waits till he's out of sight before turning to Joe and beaming. 

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" 

Grinning, the curly haired man shrugs. 

"Anytime." 

~~~

They meet up the next day as promised. Pete's terrified that it's going to be awkward or uncomfortable but Patrick and him just... click. There's not a moment's silence between the two of them. 

They agree to meet again the next day and still don't run out of things to talk about. Joe has to physically push the pair out of the coffee shop at closing time. 

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." 

Patrick turns to leave but apparantly changes his mind, taking a step towards the dark haired man and kissing him chastely on the cheek. 

"Bye!" 

The blond man walks away leaving Pete grinning. 

"Joe! Joe!" 

Joe finishes locking up and rolls his eyes at his friend.

"I saw. Congrats." 

"Oh, c'mon. Thanks for the excitement!"

"You've had that many boyfriends that it's kind of difficult to get excited about a cute blond." 

But Joe is just kidding, just joking around, because he's known Pete for a long time and never before has Pete not made the first move. Never before has Pete Wentz been the one left blushing and grinning. 

"I'm meeting with Marie, gotta go. Bye!" 

~~~

The walk home is chilly tonight, but Pete's too happy to feel the cold. It's the middle of winter and to Pete's dismay, snow begins to fall as he hurries home. The sight of a slumped figure catches Pete's eye and he stops, curious.

Homeless people aren't exactly an uncommon sight in suburban Chicago but he lives in a slightly nicer neighborhood. It's cold and wet and snowy and, feeling bad for  
the poor person, Pete calls out to them. 

"Hey, man, you need somewhere to stay for the night? As long as you aren't a psycho killer or anything. That would kinda suck. But I've brought home people before, and none of them have stabbed me, so maybe you won't? Anyway, this is Chicago. Nothing happens here." 

He's babbling again but as Pete gets closer to the figure, he sees them smile. 

"Is that a yes? You look hella cold, man. C'mon..." 

As the homeless guy stands hesitantly, Pete squints through the snow and recognizes the flash of blond hair. 

"Patrick? Oh my god, Patrick!" 

"Hey, Pete..."

The blond man looks just about freezing and Pete hurriedly pulls off his parka, throwing it around Patrick's shoulders and grabbing his hand. 

"Let's get you to my place." 

For a moment Patrick seems like he wants to argue but he just smiles hesitantly and follows Pete. Luckily they're not far from Pete's home and within a few minutes of walking they arrive. Pete searches through his pockets for a key and lets out a loud shout of relief when he locates the silver item. He's got a lovely home, Patrick notes- not the most flash of places but in a nice neighborhood.

Neither man talks as they enter the house, Pete holding the door open for the shivering blond man. Throwing himself down onto the plush couch sitting in the living room, Pete smiles awkwardly at Patrick and motions for him to sit.

"So..."

"You don't h-have to do t-this, I was f-fine..." 

Pete rolls his eyes at Patrick's stuttered protests and throws a cushion at the blond man. 

"Yeah, and let you freeze to death. Why didn't you tell me earlier? How long have you been sleeping on the streets?" 

Looking away with his cheeks aflame, Patrick whispers his answer. 

"Just for a couple of days. And I couldn't tell you, this is bad enough that you've brought me to your home! I can't pay you or give you anything in return for this, you know. I'd understand if you didn't want me here..." 

Pete raises his eyebrows and smiles, shaking his head slowly. 

"I don't want payment and I definitely want you here. You can stay as long as you want, don't worry about it." 

"Really?" 

Patrick's voice is a hesitant whisper, so full of trepidation but oh-so hopeful. 

"Yeah. Oh my god, you're still shivering! Shower's first door on the left. I'll leave you some dry clothes." 

Smiling gratefully, Patrick hands the dark haired man his parka and shuffles to the bathroom. It's a while before Patrick's willing to drag himself out of the shower. Pete's waiting for him once he's changed with a hot cup of coffee and steaming bowl of some sort of cheesy pasta. 

"I made food!" 

"I'm so proud. Didn't even set anything on fire!" 

Pete laughs at the dry tone of Patrick's voice and shoves the food towards him. The blond man eats with gusto, shoveling the food like it'll disappear the moment he stops. Pete watches on sadly. 

"How long... have you been getting much to eat?" 

Patrick pauses for a moment to shake his head. 

"Not really. I spent my last dollar on that stupid caramal latte and have just been eating whatever I could find..." 

He trails off and Pete stares at him, shocked. 

"It wasn't that bad, I'm used to not much-" 

"Bull. C'mon, keep eating!" 

Patrick laughs and obeys with a smile. Once he's done Pete clears the dishes and they settle down on the couch together, quiet for a few moments before Pete breaks the silence hesitantly. 

"Why were you out on the streets? You don't have to tell me.." 

Patrick sighs and hugs his knees to his chest, burying his face in his knees. He really doesn't want to talk about it. Not now, not when he feels so safe and warm and full and happy. 

"It's okay, we won't talk about it." 

Nodding gratefully, Patrick relaxes. The silence is so comfortable that he can feel himself dozing off, becoming less aware and sleepy- 

"C'mon, you should get to bed." 

Pete leads the yawning Patrick to his bedroom and pushes him gently towards the bed. 

"But it's yours..." 

"I'll be fine with the couch. You get some sleep, kay? You need it."

All smiles and gentleness, Pete kisses the top of the blond man's nose and leaves him with a shy wave. 

~~~

It's late by the time Patrick wakes. He hasn't slept this well for weeks, hasn't been able to sleep for such a long time. He wanders out of the bedroom and is sad to see no Pete, but a note catches his eye and he grins. 'I have to work today sorry sleepyhead food in fridge don't set the house on fire will be home by 4 xx' 

Pete's writing is a messy scrawl and Patrick beams as he deciphers it.

Quickly devouring the leftover pasta from last night, Patrick takes another shower and begins to explore his new lodgings. He hopes he'll be able to stay here, anyway. Patrick feels safe here. Pete's a really nice guy and seems willing to let him stay, so? 

Pete's house isn't that big- one bedroom, a bathroom, a lounge room, a tiny laundry and a kitchen- but the dark haired man has made the most of the small space. A bass, a library of CDs and records, countless video games and stacks of magazines decorate the lounge. His bedroom is also very much full of stuff, with scraps of paper and napkins covered in scrawled writing decorating every surface. 

Patrick is lying on the floor surrounded by records when Pete gets home a little earlier than promised. He moves to apologise for snooping but Pete waves away his words and sits next to him, throwing a satchel on the couch. 

"That one's my favourite. Found it at some junkshop in the middle of the city, had to fight some redhead for it!" 

They sit there peacefully for a while, Pete occasionally commenting and telling the story of every record. 

"How was work? Did Gabe and William make up?" 

Having heard enough about Pete's interesting workplace during their coffee shop sessions, Patrick knows how much Pete loves to gossip about his friends. 

"They did, and it was adorable! But then Brendon and Ryan had a row and Vicky was THIS CLOSE to firing them because she is so sick of being surrounded by gay couples who argue too much but then Ryland made her coffee and everything was okay. It's funny how much can be solved with coffee- mmm, now I want coffee..." 

Pete trails off and Patrick bursts out laughing, shaking his head. 

"If you taught me how to use your coffee machine I could make you coffee as payment for staying here?" 

Pete stiffens for a moment at the mention of 'payment' and Patrick thinks he's going to get angry but he just sighs quietly and grins. 

"On the subject of payment, we need to discuss this." 

He says the words mock-seriously but Patrick swallows nervously, wondering if he means it. 

"My only request is that you let me win at MarioKart. Every time. Because I suck and I need something to boost my ego!" 

Letting out a laugh, the blond man shrugs and strokes an imaginary beard. 

"I think I can live with that." 

"Excellent!" 

~~~

They fall into a routine soon enough. Patrick wakes early and makes Pete coffee before he leaves then spends the day reading or listening to music or mucking around with Pete's bass. When Pete gets home they'll talk and cook dinner together (which only occasionally results in inedible food) and then collapse on the couch to watch a movie or whatever. Pete has taken to sleeping in his own bed with Patrick- it's a double anyway and Patrick's cool with it. The first few nights were slightly awkward but it's gotten better. Their relationship hasn't progressed much in physical terms, which is abnormal for Pete, but he's strangely happy with make outs and hugs and snuggling on the couch. 

He really likes Patrick. 

Their first fight is over some stupid little thing neither can remember. Pete's already pissed from work (Bert and Gerard had had some massive screaming match that of course he had to break up) when Patrick gets annoyed at him for whatever reason. Both start yelling, Pete releasing frustration and Patrick just pissed. 

"Well, why don't you just piss off then!" 

"Maybe I will, fuck you!" 

They're in the living room when Pete yells back, 

"Then get out!" 

and takes a single step towards Patrick, dark eyes shadowed and angry. But Patrick doesn't yell back like the dark haired man expects- instead his eyes go wide and he closes them quickly, raising his hands defensively and beginning to stutter apologies. Pete is about to yell another insult when he realises his friend is trembling. 

Trembling. 

"Why don't- Patrick, what's wrong?" 

Lowering his voice to a whisper, Pete hesitantly takes a step forward and Patrick's eyes flash open, a spark of terror in them. 

"Patrick?" 

"N-no p-please I'm s-sorry I-" 

Patrick cuts himself off as Pete continues to creep towards him. 

"Patrick, what's wrong-" 

"I'm sorry!" 

Staggering backwards, the blond man trips over the coffee table and falls over, back hitting against the couch and eyes terrified. 

"P-please..." 

Pete stops in his tracks. Patrick is begging him not to hurt him. 

Begging him. 

Crestfallen, Pete sits down where he stands and begins to speak in low, reassuring tones. 

"I'm not going to hit you, 'Trick, it's okay. I am never, ever going to hurt you. I know you might not believe me right now and I'm sorry for yelling at you but I would never do anything more than yell, okay? Sh, you're alright..." 

Pete trails off as Patrick slowly begins to relax. He keeps talking, quiet and calm, until Patrick has stopped shaking and hesitantly stands, making his way over to Pete and sitting next to him. Pete carefully puts his arm around the blond man and Patrick leans into his embrace. They don't talk for a while. 

"Patrick?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you. I would never hurt you, kay?" 

Sighing, the blond man huddles a little closer to Pete. 

"I love you too. You just looked so angry and I-" 

"Yeah. I'm so sorry for yelling... now 'Trick, you don't have to answer me... but why did you think I was going to hit you?" 

Patrick swallows and closes his eyes for a moment, building his resolve. He stands, a little unsteadily, then pulls off his shirt quickly. 

"Wha-" 

Pete cuts himself off as he stares at the blond man, watching Patrick as he slowly pulls off his jeans. 

"I appreciate the striptease but- oh." 

Seemingly countless bruises decorate Patrick's pale skin. A slowly-healing scar slices down his ribs and Pete can see many other smaller cuts and... burns? Tiny red circles the size of a cigarette end dot the blond's body. 

"No... 'Trick..." 

"Before I met you, I was dating this Cobalt guy. He was so, so perfect at first. But then... then he started getting angry and more possessive. I wasn't allowed to work, I wasn't allowed to use my phone, I wasn't allowed to leave the house and I wasn't allowed to even call my parents. And then I couldn't do anything right. This one," 

Patrick points at the jagged scar, 

"Was from when I accidentally tripped over and broke a glass. I thought he was going to kill me, he was so angry..." 

Patrick lets the words hang in the air as he pulls on his clothes again, all too aware of the sadness and anger on Pete's face. 

"I left the day we met. I didn't have anywhere to go, no way to get to my family and no way to contact anyone." 

Nodding, Pete stands silently and pulls Patrick into a tight hug. Neither talk until Pete pulls away and plants a quick kiss on Patrick's forehead. 

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, man. That's horrible. Ugh, why would anyone even do that?!" 

Pete's voice rises in anger and turns away, mentally cursing anyone who ever laid a finger on Patrick. How could anyone hit his beautiful, sweet, loving boyfriend? Patrick is perfect. Perfect. 

"Thank you for telling me, 'Trick." 

Nodding, Patrick smiles slightly and hugs his boyfriend from behind. 

"I should've told you earlier. I just... I feel so safe here, and I didn't want to ruin it." 

Pete grins. 

"You'll always be safe here. I love you, 'Trick, never forget that." 

"I love you too." 

They're quieter than usual that night. Pete treats Patrick like he's fragile, like he's made of porcelain, and it annoys him a little. It's mostly nice, though. They don't even make it to bed- the pair fall asleep on the couch, tangled together. 

Safe, Patrick thinks, before he kisses Pete goodnight and lets sleep take him. 

Safe.


End file.
